


ass o'clock

by curtainflames



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Come Eating, M/M, ass eating, double handjob, idk how to tag this but yeah, netflix and chill ish, shenanigans at ungodly times, thigh riding, whippedness aka shinwon is whipped for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtainflames/pseuds/curtainflames
Summary: shinwon spends the hours before dawn watching hongseok eat changgu's ass. he wouldn't have it any other way.
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	ass o'clock

**Author's Note:**

> idk i was spending most of the day crying over the ptg interview but also crying over how hot shinwon is so ,, i wrote this in like three hours because i was in a writey mood one of my friends said ass o'clock so creds to dahlia for whatever this is-
> 
> also thank you lovely celia for editing this ily <3

“i’m going to brush my teeth.” hongseok gives shinwon a look as he swings his legs off the edge of the bed, careful not to knock changgu’s head.

“it’s way too late,” hongseok whines as shinwon stands up. he runs a hand through his hair as he wobbles a bit, feeling groggy from sitting so long. 

it’s a saturday night where they finally have time to themselves. with the three of them having such differing work schedules, the weekdays are often full of missing each other, but saturdays are the best because they make sure to spend it all together. saturdays where they can sleep in until past noon on sunday, which means they can stay up as long as they want on saturday night. 

usually they don’t stay up this long though. after shinwon regains balance, he spots the red digits of the clock on their nightstand. 4:01am. their movie marathon perhaps ran a bit too long, but hongseok  _ insisted _ they watch the whole marvel universe again. 

_ maybe it is too late to brush my teeth, _ shinwon thinks but they’ve been eating movie snacks and chugging down coke like it’s water the whole night, so his mouth feels a bit sticky. 

“i won’t be gone long,” shinwon assures as he pats hongseok’s head before turning to leave for the bathroom. he hears a distant mumble of ‘i told you to brush your teeth earlier’ in the background as he steps out the door. shinwon knows hongseok is only extra whiny because he wants to hold hands. 

while he brushes his teeth and checks his phone for whatever news pops up at 4am, shinwon thinks that they’ll just be going to sleep. first, they have to rearrange changgu to a position under the blankets. he fell asleep during the first half of endgame, on his stomach and hugging a pillow. they took the opportunity to take pictures of sleepy changgu with his bright blond curly hair in his matching pastel pyjamas and shinwon spends ten minutes drawing a sprout on his head to show him in the morning. 

besides rearranging changgu, shinwon expects a few more mint toothpastey kisses with hongseok before they both fall asleep. hongseok is extra needy at night, always wanting to kiss him or hold his hands and talk about little things, from what hongseok saw at the gym that week to what shinwon saw at the grocery that morning. it’s funny to chuckle about the little happenings in their lives and hongseok tells stories in the best, most interesting ways. shinwon isn’t bad either and he loves hearing hongseok’s laugh when he makes an especially corny joke. 

what shinwon doesn’t imagine in his late night sappy thoughts is this. 

when he turns back into the bedroom, eyes lifting from his phone screen, shinwon’s eyes widen as he sees changgu is awake. very awake with his pants pulled down just under his ass and hongseok’s cheeks… well, between his cheeks. 

“oh, you’re back,” hongseok acknowledges his appearance, lifting his head up with a cheeky grin. “changgu’s awake.” 

“i can see that,” shinwon replies after he finally registers the situation. he makes his way to the bed, sitting at changgu’s side and running his fingers through his hair. changgu preens and blinks up at him with a sleepy but blushy expression. 

“shinwon hyung,” changgu whines in a tone that shinwon knows too well.    
  


“what would you like, baby? tell me,” shinwon coaxes as his hand cups changgu’s jaw ever so softly, thumb rubbing over his lips. 

“mmm, i want to kiss you…” with that, shinwon breaks into a doting smile before looking at hongseok, who is currently preoccupied with his nose up changgu’s backside. with a light tap on the shoulder, shinwon interrupts and gets a glare from hongseok which he rolls his eyes at. 

“hey, i’m a little busy here.” 

“yeah, yeah, i know. you can continue after we rearrange ourselves.” hongseok doesn’t look convinced but still retreats, not without pulling shinwon over for a rough kiss. shinwon scrunches his nose as hongseok tastes like a mixture of sugar and ass, but his snarky remark is swallowed by hongseok’s tongue. they pull apart when they hear a cough beside them and an unsatisfied changgu finally moves to kneel on the bed. they look at each other before giving their apology pecks on changgu’s rosy cheeks. 

shinwon settles with his back to the headboard as hongseok lays beside him. hongseok lays at distance where changgu can comfortably straddle his head while also not lean too far to kiss shinwon. ridding himself of his bottoms, changgu climbs on hongseok, but it’s more like hongseok pulls him in by the back of his thighs, already eager to get his mouth back on the prize. 

from his position to the side, shinwon can hear all of changgu’s pretty mewls that fall from his mouth and sees the little tent under his shirt. to fix the latter problem, shinwon lifts the fabric to curl his hand around changgu’s leaking cock, giving it a tug before their lips meet.    
  
changgu’s lips are always soft, no matter how many hours it’s been since he applied that strong melon flavoured chapstick he always carries around. they’re like pillows on shinwon’s slightly dry ones, but changgu’s licks on his bottom lip solve the dryness problem. as shinwon indulges in changgu’s lips, his thumb rubs over the precome on changgu’s tip, smearing it around. 

the combination of hongseok’s tongue and shinwon’s fingers is going to send changgu over the edge soon. shinwon can tell by the way changgu’s sighs in his mouth turn to shaky whimpers and changgu’s hands fist themselves in his shirt. breaking the kiss to let hongseok hear the sinful melody from changgu’s lips, shinwon moves to kiss along on the side of his mouth, down to his jaw, where he sucks a small red mark. 

“are you close?” he asks the obvious while changgu pulls him in, clinging to his shoulders as he grinds down on hongseok. 

“so, so close,” changgu answers in a pleading voice as his eyes squeeze shut. changgu seems conflicted on whether he should thrust up in shinwon’s fist or press down more on hongseok’s face, but hongseok makes that choice for him. one of hongseok’s hands jerks changgu’s hips flush to his face and the other reaches out to curl around shinwon’s free wrist. it’s a wordless measure between them. two hard squeezes and shinwon will haul changgu off him so he can breathe. they’ve never had to use it, but hongseok still likes the sense of security he gets from just the contact with shinwon. 

it takes a few minutes and a couple strokes for changgu to make a mess all over shinwon’s hand. when changgu comes down from his high, hongseok taps on his thighs to get him to lift up. after hongseok has enough room to shimmy out from under him and moves to the side where shinwon sits, changgu lays down in the hongseok’s spot, head on the pillow and eyelids already heavy. shinwon gives him a few smoothing pets, a silent goodnight as changgu flutters his eyes. 

“do you need help?” changgu asks as his hand reaches for the tent now in shinwon’s plaid pants. 

“i’m okay, changgu. you can rest. besides, i think hongseok hyung can do something about it.” 

“who said i would?” hongseok protests, but he still clambers on top of shinwon’s lap, shorts and underwear already discarded. 

“what you don’t want to get off together? a hand for a hand?” hongseok pretends to think about it for a moment as he crosses his arms. 

“what if i don’t want your hand?” 

“what do you want then?” shinwon asks skeptically as hongseok flashes him a grin. 

“i want…these,” hongseok gives his thighs a squeeze, wiggling his eyebrows up at shinwon who opens and closes his mouth. “can i?” 

“yeah! yeah, go ahead. what’s mine is yours,” shinwon answers, shaking his head out of his daze. hongseok smiles at him, leaning in for a sloppy kiss as he positions himself over shinwon’s thigh. 

“you taste like ass,” shinwon complains jokingly as hongseok moves to latch onto his neck. 

“yeah, but at least it’s the best ass taste in town.” hongseok sends a wink to changgu, who is curled up on the side with loving eyes at his hot boyfriends. the youngest replies with an eye-smile and a cute giggle that goes straight to hongseok’s dick, despite the innocence. changgu is just too cute. 

“alright, let’s get this over with,” shinwon urges hongseok when his boyfriends start sending kissy faces at each other, giving his bottom a swat, “we don’t have all night. it’s already…four forty-five.” 

“ooh, ass o’clock,” hongseok hums which brings a stifled laugh from both his boyfriends, “the perfect time to ride your thighs.” 

“yeah, yeah, whatever. hurry before five o’clock strikes and my boner disappears.” 

“demanding.” shinwon gives hongseok another eye roll, but his gaze is soon back on the other as he presses down onto him. hongseok’s pace is fast, despite the contact with the thin, rough material of shinwon’s pyjama pants that have been around since college, but he seems to be enjoying himself enough that he clamps down for more. dragging his dick along his thigh, hongseok’s groans go straight into shinwon’s ears, causing him to shove his hand beneath his waistband. with each roll of hongseok’s hips, shinwon matches it with his strokes and soon enough, both of them are spilling out swears. 

“fuck, me too,” hongseok grumbles as he presses up to shinwon, dick to dick so shinwon can finish them both off. his arms are thrown around shinwon’s neck, in a quick messy kiss to go with the mess they’re about to make all over his pants. with one...two...three fumbly tugs, they both release, moaning into each other’s mouths as shinwon milks them through. 

pulling apart, with heavy breaths and foreheads pressed together, they take a moment to come down from the high. meanwhile, changgu grabs shinwon’s hand to lick off the excess, which grabs both their attention. at the slightly gross, mostly sinful sight, they groan again before hauling changgu up to join them for some more (past) midnight kisses. 

“we’re so fucked for our brunch reservation,” changgu breaks the kiss chain as his eyes glance over at the red digits that switched to 5:15. 

“it’s fine. i could always call and cancel,” hongseok assures as he cups changgu’s cheek and gives him another peck. changgu hums in nonchalance before he tugs them all down to the bed. as the exhaustion settles in from an evening of movies and now, their dickdown before dawn, the three finally sprawl on the bed, with shinwon and hongseok on either side of changgu. they mumble a few goodnight wishes and kisses before changgu falls asleep first. shinwon’s eyelids feel heavy, but before he drifts to dreamland, he does another onceover of his ever-so-adorable boyfriend in the middle and his ever-so-playful boyfriend on the other side of the bed. smiling from ear to ear as he lets his eyes close, shinwon feels happier than ever to be able to spend his saturday nights (sunday mornings?) with the two he loves the most. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it here, congrats! thank you for reading this night time snack that turned out to be more feels than ass eating but ,, hope you liked it!
> 
> comments and kudos always appreciated ^^


End file.
